


Clean skin

by Mabel_Possible



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/pseuds/Mabel_Possible
Summary: She has clean smooth skin, because his body doesn't have a place without scars.





	Clean skin

For ten years already, Adrien keeps getting woken up by the thoughts about her.

 

He opens his eyes to see her - his dream, his guiding star, his love.

 

Marinette sleeps next to him - so beautiful, magical, she seems to glow in the rays of the gentle morning sun, with her skin like a shimmering porcelain. Their bed is directly under the window, revealing to the heavenly luminary all the most intimate, in a way that doesn't disturb sleep.

 

Adrien often admires her, reveling in his own happiness. She's only his, next to him. Her slight and calm breathing tickles his chest, her lightly smiling lips kiss only him.

 

He freed his hand from under the blanket, and timidly, as if afraid of doing harm, led the very tips of his fingers from Marinette's elbow up her bare arm.

 

God…

 

Adrien licked his dry lips and squinted, feeling his heart sank, both painfully and pleasantly from the overwhelming emotions. Marinette is incredibly beautiful on the red sheets - she is defenseless and delightfully natural in her trusting nakedness. He caressed her sharp shoulder and glided along the thin line of her clavicle, enjoying the velvet skin. Marinette, dreaming, follows his touch, and the scarlet blanket falls, obediently opening her neat chest.

 

A moment later Adrien leaves one fleeting kiss on her jaw line, quietly growling, and immediately goes lower, hanging over Marinette, covering every millimeter of her skin with tremulous kisses, and she, opening her eyes, unconsciously moves forward to meet his lips.

 

Marinette's skin is porcelain, clean, smooth, iridescent in the sun's rays. Adrien adores and caresses every smallest bit, gently caressing places that so far remained without the attention of his lips.

 

"You're... so..." he whispers, running his nose from her navel to the hollow between the breasts. "So... beautiful..." Adrien watched in perplexity for hundredth of a second, his eyes looking everywhere, and he couldn't decide where to continue the path of his kisses. "Wonderful... It's impossible... to have enough of looking at you..."

 

Marinette trembles, lost in the kaleidoscope of her own sensations, clinging to his broad shoulders, stroking them and tracing the protruding muscles. She opens her eyes - above her, Adrien glitters in the light of the morning sun, reflected in the scattering of his scars.

 

***

 

They were teenagers playing heroes.

 

Seriously, taking this responsibility in sixteen years old? Such huge and serious, they didn't even realize it, playing tag atop the roofs of nightly Paris.

 

Adrien knew that Ladybug shouldn't have seen this.

 

But Chat Noir, even deprived of his transformation in the midst of the battle, must help his Lady.

 

"Don't look" he said too late - a canvas of scars on the left forearm already flashed before Ladybug's eyes, who was hanging on the cornice, waiting for the paw of help from her faithful partner.

 

Adrien wanted to leave right after the victory, but she grabbed his shoulder with a dead grip, turned him to her, and the gaze of her incredibly piercing eyes was enough for Chat to guiltily lower his head and his ears. Ladybug cried, hugging him, and he only smiled, speaking about pride and that scars, in fact, only adorn men.

 

The "man", being a sixteen-year-old child, was scolded for such behavior, and, on the nearest patrol, was gifted with a box of colorful patches, which he promised to keep as a memento.

 

Marinette, immersed in the worrying about Noir, completely forgot that literally a month ago she couldn't link two words near Adrien, therefore, after calling him, she asked to explain some trifle. And when Adrien leaned across the table, she saw something she should never have seen.

 

Not on him.

 

On his neck, just under the collar of the top shirt, which was fluttering from the movement, there was a green patch with a smiling muzzle of a kitten. The one that a few hours ago, on the roof of some old building, Ladybug used to patch another deep cut on Chat, who got in trouble that was destined for her.

 

She desperately refused to believe what she saw, up until her own subconscious mind betrayed her. Marinette stumbled on a flat place and completely inelegantly fell directly into Adrien's arms, who turned around just in time.

 

The sleeves of the shirt that reached the elbow bared very a familiar set of scars on forearms.

 

***

 

"We... we need..." Ladybug said stutteringly after the patrol, staring straight at Noir. "I want..." She pursed her lips and looked away, but then raised her eyes resolutely. "I want to talk to you, Adrien."

 

Chat's heart sank down, and his throat felt as if it was squeezed by a grip, with a shower of sparks scattering before his eyes. He nodded, barely able to see his partner, following her. Diving into the dark window of a dilapidated house on the outskirts, he froze, not daring to come closer to Ladybug, who turned to him, standing several meters away. Thoughts were a mess - Adrien, taking off the ring, closed his eyes and shook his head. Hardly had he decided to take a step, and the darkness was illuminated by a mutual pink flash.

 

"M-Marinette?.." Adrien whispered. "Is that really you?"

 

Marinette, slouching before that, turned sharply, straightening her shoulders.

 

"Yes, Adrien, yes!" She shouted, leaning forward a little, and the light of a lonely street lamp reflected in the tears that flowed over her face. "It's me, it's just me your adored Ladybug! Do you see who you are protecting?” She peered at the lapels of her jacket with derision. "You should never have done this, I'm unworthy!.."

 

A growl, a second, a jump - and a hand rushing up next to her split the air with a quiet whistle.

 

It was almost a slap in the face - Adrien's hand stopped in millimeters from a cheek of squinting Marinette. She shuddered, feeling a touch, and opened her eyes.

 

"Silly little bug," he purred, looking at her with a misty, adoring glance. "Could you really think that a faithful Chat would dare to offend his Lady?" Leaning toward her Adrien nuzzled her cheek, from the corner of her lips to her temple, leaving an impenetrable kiss somewhere in her dark hair. "Don't ever say that again. I'm proud of every scar of mine and I'll never forgive myself if at least one appears on you."

 

***

 

Adrien has one little scar which he doesn't like at all: smooth, neat and almost unnoticeable on the side of the abdomen – appendectomy* at the age of twenty-one. He always says that this is dumb, because he wasn’t protecting his Lady then.

 

Marinette only repeats the usual "silly Chat", scorching with kisses every mark of him in a mutual all-consuming caress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for translating https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger Very cool girl :)  
> IThis is the English translation of fanfic "Чистая кожа" (original link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5337984)  
> Since English is not translator's native language, there could be some mistakes. Sorry!
> 
> *appendectomy - surgery to remove the appendix.


End file.
